This disclosure relates to measurements of object thickness and surface profiles. As part of quality control efforts, manufacturers of parts, such as razor blades and other cutting-edged devices, often rely on metrology to determine blade surface quality (e.g., surface texture) and shape (e.g., taper thickness). Preferably, the metrology should be accurate and rapid to enable immediate determination of which parts to retain and which parts to dispose.